


Want To Be Bad Like Me?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Rhyming Erotic Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is taunting his first officer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Be Bad Like Me?

Art by: Jazzbat

I smile in your direction.

Trying to control this burgeoning erection.

Asking a simple question.

 

Want to be bad like me?

 

I delight in making them scream.

Playing with chocolate, ice cubes and whipped cream.

Fufilling all your fantasies, every naughty dream.

You and I would make the perfect team.

 

Want to be bad like me?

 

Don't care much for the female boob.

Got my fluffy cuffs, dildos and lube.

Come on baby, squeeze that tube.

 

Want to be bad like me?

 

Still smiling in your direction.

Are you gonna take care of my swollen erection?

Awaiting an answer from my original question.

 

Want to be bad like me?

Oh, yes baby you answered right.

Gonna ride each other all night.

Hang on to me tight.

We are both such a sight.

Now, baby you are bad just like me.

Chapter End Notes:

 

 

 

 


End file.
